


мы сами создали свои маяки

by librevers



Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Actually fluff, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Teen Romance, kinda drama but kinda fluff, proposal in the heat of the moment, they're in LOVE your honour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/pseuds/librevers
Summary: суне впервые настолько тепло и хорошо. настолько плевать, что будет дальше и настолько хочется житьсейчас. в мгновении перед тем, как коснуться дна, и больше не знать, куда идти и к чему стремиться.ведь суна даже не надеется, что осаму останется с ним надолго. у людей так не бывает. вмешиваются семьи, расстояние, внутренние перемены и прочий мрак.счастливое «сейчас» — редчайший дар.счастливое «всегда» — сладкий миф.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: любить тебя — похлеще американских горок [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041434
Kudos: 11





	мы сами создали свои маяки

**Author's Note:**

> ключи: полночь и неон.
> 
> также можно прочесть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9492321/24354619#part_content)
> 
> 💙

время за полночь, а суна и осаму бегут по токийским улицам и смеются заливисто, звонко. их поливает водой, пролитой кем-то с неба, они добегают до какого-то сквера, пытаются спрятаться под деревом и лишь тогда останавливаются — отдышаться.  
лиственная крона спасает, но не особо.

им, впрочем, плевать.  
улыбаются так, что губы болят.  
сегодня они сходят с ума.

кислотно-яркие рекламы отражаются в тёмном, мокром, зеркальном асфальте дороги и тротуаров. синие, зелёные, красные, розовые огни пляшут и переливаются, искажая свет и тени на зданиях.  
в волосах суны затерялись фиолетовые блики, и осаму протягивает ладонь, чтобы коснуться света. суна её неожиданно перехватывает и прижимает к губам. целует каждую костяшку, пока осаму не приходит в себя и не притягивает суну к себе за талию.  
ледяные колючие капли щекочут кожу, оттого ещё жарче. осаму дышит часто, стук сердца сливается с быстрым ритмом дождя, у него плывёт перед глазами. они с суной целовались весь вечер, но саму до сих пор не верит, не верит, не верит…

суна вмиг прижался губами к губам, и мир перевернулся.

тепло разлилось по телу, к глазам подступили жаркие слёзы, но их никто не увидит, не страшно.  
осаму счастлив, он сегодня свободен.  
он свободен с ринтаро.  
их поцелуй неглубокий, лишь губы, лишь объятия, лишь привкус дождя, но кажется, что здесь и сейчас вся их жизнь.  
лишь настоящее.  
без прошлого и будущего.

без прошлого, где осаму — угрюмый отличник, на которого возлагают большие надежды все, кому не лень, кого привыкли считать тихим, спокойным, ответственным. и он давным-давно сам привык глушить эмоции на корню, контролировать, контролировать, сдерживать…  
без прошлого, где суна — равнодушный и тихий, говорит редко и негромко, вечность сидит в телефоне, мало с кем общается и только по делу.  
без прошлого, где они настолько старались казаться _нормальными, что стали _скучными_._

__

без будущего, где придётся объяснять свой побег среди ночи родителям. где надо притворяться, что они _просто друзья_. где скоро придётся выбирать, с чем связать свою судьбу, что сдавать, куда поступать  
и зачем.

__

им ведь плевать, куда и зачем.  
они давно перестали чего-либо хотеть.  
а потом нашли друг друга.  
и _что-то_ стало _кем-то_ , и стало важно, куда и _с кем_.

__

суна сжимает руками ткань на футболке осаму. тот кое-как оторвался от губ, но целовать не перестал, обжигает нежными прикосновениями скулы, шею, целует, проводит языком по коже. суна зажмуривает глаза, он обмяк в сильных руках осаму, спиной упёрся в кору дерева, откинул назад голову и ловит воздух ртом, словно тонет.

__

так и есть: он утонул.

__

свет хлипких маяков, которые им подали как ориентиры родители, скрылся под толщей воды.  
суне впервые настолько темно и хорошо. настолько плевать, что будет дальше и настолько хочется жить _сейчас_. в мгновении перед тем, как коснуться дна, и больше не знать, куда идти и к чему стремиться.  
_ведь суна даже не надеется, что осаму останется с ним надолго. у людей так не бывает. вмешиваются семьи, расстояние, внутренние перемены и прочий мрак.  
счастливое «сейчас» — редчайший дар.  
счастливое «всегда» — сладкий миф._

__

осаму коснулся губами впадины под ключицей, да так и замер.  
внешний мир врывается в слух. слышно дождь, изредка проезжают машины где-то вне сквера. слышно, как дышит осаму.

__

— ринтаро.

__

осаму поднимает голову.  
суна обхватывает ладонями его лицо, словно в чашечку, поглаживает пальцами скулы.  
смотрит в любящие, вечно чуть грустные глаза. подавляет желание зацеловать каждую ресницу, это странно… впрочем, сделает позже.  
его волосы мокрые, крупные капли собираются на концах прядок. зелёный неон пробивается откуда-то снаружи и касается нескольких капель.  
— после выпуска… давай мы поженимся, — очень серьёзно проговаривает осаму, его лицо твёрдо, а в глазах  
отчаяние.

__

суна смотрит неверяще. в груди больно, потому что нельзя, нельзя им о таком говорить. нельзя даже пытаться продлить хорошее в вечность, это невозможно…  
— нам здесь нельзя, — «в этой стране запрещены однополые браки, в наших семьях запрещены однополые пары, нам выбрали разные профессиональные пути, и мы поступим в разные вузы в разных городах…»  
— не здесь, рин. уедем. давай правда уедем. посмотрим мир, будем где-нибудь потихоньку подрабатывать, будет немного сложно, но не страшно. где-нибудь нас распишут, и мы будем как два дурачка с дурацкими кольцами и штампиком, но счастливыми… чёрт, — осаму нервно смеётся и вдруг всхлипывает, — как же глупо звучит, сам не верю, что говорю, но твою ж мать…  
— да.  
— что «да»?  
— я согласен. поженимся. уедем. саму, — теперь голос дрожит у суны. — _саму…  
давай поверим в это. и сделаем._

__

они снова сливаются в поцелуе, медленном, томном, теряя себя.

__

но из-под толщи воды виднеется свет.  
нового маяка.  
их собственного.

__

суне страшно верить в счастье и на что-то надеяться, но если с ним будет осаму…  
можно рискнуть.  
рискнуть помечтать о счастливом «всегда».

__

**Author's Note:**

> твиттер: [@librevers_](https://twitter.com/librevers_)


End file.
